


Tangled Web

by Savage Enchantress Aurelia (khi)



Category: Savage Garden
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Established Relationship, Government Agencies, M/M, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2001-06-19
Updated: 2001-06-19
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khi/pseuds/Savage%20Enchantress%20Aurelia
Summary: My original disclaimer read as follows: "I don't own Darren or Daniel; they own themselves. I do not know their sexual preference. This story is purely fiction." It has been over a decade, and the internet has grown since then. Celebrities are active online, and they are human, and they can be hurt. But while I was growing up, the Savage Garden slash fandom was an active, wonderful community. I do not want that history to be lost. Therefore, this story is here, but it is also locked--limited to those who have an account with AO3.Please understand that no disrespect is intended toward either Darren Hayes or Daniel Jones. They are wonderful human beings, and I wish for both of them every good thing that life has to offer. How they are depicted in this story is not how I view them in real life now, nor is it how I viewed them in real life back then. This is a work of fiction.This story was written around June 19, 2001. The original dedication read: "To Childe of the Savage Garden (love, you really need to get a shorter alias). My best friend, confidant, and person who bugs me every minute to write."





	Tangled Web

**Author's Note:**

> My original disclaimer read as follows: "I don't own Darren or Daniel; they own themselves. I do not know their sexual preference. This story is purely fiction." It has been over a decade, and the internet has grown since then. Celebrities are active online, and they are human, and they can be hurt. But while I was growing up, the Savage Garden slash fandom was an active, wonderful community. I do not want that history to be lost. Therefore, this story is here, but it is also locked--limited to those who have an account with AO3.
> 
> Please understand that no disrespect is intended toward either Darren Hayes or Daniel Jones. They are wonderful human beings, and I wish for both of them every good thing that life has to offer. How they are depicted in this story is not how I view them in real life now, nor is it how I viewed them in real life back then. This is a work of fiction.
> 
> This story was written around June 19, 2001. The original dedication read: "To Childe of the Savage Garden (love, you really need to get a shorter alias). My best friend, confidant, and person who bugs me every minute to write."

The night was darker than usual. It had been storming all day and now it lightly sprinkled, the clouds making it impossible to see any stars. There were lights a few blocks away, and that was how a lone figure was able to make his way down the street. 

He walked up to the side of the large wrought-iron gate. He did as the computer prompted him: pressed his thumb against the pad for verification, lowered his head to the screen for a retinal scan, punched in his nine-digit access code, and said, “Citizen requesting access,” so the computer could match his voice waves with those on file. All of that done, the door slowly opened. He stepped inside quickly, having no desire to again learn (quite painfully) that the doors stayed open only a few seconds.

He heard the clang behind him as he stepped towards the gigantic building in front of him. Few windows littered the smooth planes of the surface, and its color was coincidentally that of his mood: gray. This building kept his lover prisoner.

Sliding his identification card through a slot near the door he heard a click as it unlocked itself. He pulled on the heavy door’s handle to open it.

The place smelled like a damn hospital, but he knew it was worse. At least to him it was. The result of paranoia, curiosity, and carelessness. These people said they meant well, but...

He walked halfway down the hallway of grays and blues before coming to an elevator. He pressed the clear “9” button and the doors closed, sending him up to a familiar floor. He stood waiting, lost in thought, wondering why his life suddenly had to become like “Men In Black.” He licked his swollen bottom lip suddenly, reminded of the events that took place only yesterday. A trickle of blood ran into his mouth from the small gash near the side of his mouth. The elevator stopped, and he stepped out into the hallway on Level 9, slowly making his way to the end of the hall. When he reached the door he read the small sign that had hung there since the first day.

 

#### Level 9

#### Room 927

##### Dr. James Johnson

##### Dr. Veronica Beason

##### Agent Adam Douglas

Patient 237

 

He turned the silver knob and opened the door. Dr. Johnson was at his desk doing paperwork while Dr. Beason and Agent Douglas stood in front of the viewing area, a large piece of glass through which they could see their specimen, but their specimen could not see them. They were murmuring back and forth and he caught a few words: “the patient’s sleep cycle,” “nightmares, memories...perhaps visions?” “showing same symptoms as Patients 220, 226, and 240.” Both looked up upon his entrance and became silent. When he headed towards the door near their viewing area, Dr. Beason stopped him, giving him a signal to wait. She unlocked a cupboard and came out with a syringe. He knew what it was for and had no intention of letting them use it on the one he loved. As he waited for her to fill it, he glanced at the metal door which led to the room where the ‘patient’ was kept. A clipboard hung on it, and he read what was written on it with concern.

 

##### Current Report For Patient 237:

##### \- experiencing sudden mood swings

##### \- unprovoked violence

##### \- restless sleeping

##### \- refuses to eat

##### \- insists there are voices in his head

 

He looked up as Dr. Beason handed the filled syringe to the agent, and Douglas pressed his key code into the system near the metal door. The door unlocked itself and Douglas led him inside.

The room made him much more comfortable than the rest of the place. It was decorated as an apartment would be, only in one room--one rather large room. There was a television set (complete with cable and VCR), stereo/CD player, chairs, refrigerator, dresser, mirror, table, chest of drawers, bed...and that was where the sleeping prince lay.

Douglas sat down in a chair in the middle of the room, looking alert with syringe in hand. The visitor stood there for a moment, watching the man he loved thrashing about in a fitful sleep. The man had no shirt on, and sweat glistened on his muscled chest. The visitor noticed they had added restraints to the bed, but at the moment they hung at the sides, brushing the ground. Before memories of what happened last time could resurface, he laid down on the bed, carefully running his hand through the sleeper’s raven hair.

“Shh, Dazza, it’s alright...shh...” he whispered in a soothing voice. Darren’s tossing and turning immediately calmed, and after a few minutes of loving hands petting him, his eyes opened.

“Danny?”

“Yeah, baby, it’s me,” he said, a smile gracing his face for the first time that day. Darren sighed tiredly, closing his eyes again and snuggling up into Daniel. Dan wrapped his arm around his lover, holding him close.

“Missed you,” came a muffled declaration, and Daniel rested his chin upon Darren’s head.

“Missed you too.” He ran his hand up and down Darren’s bare back, and after a moment Darren looked up at him. His hand came up to rest on the side of Daniel’s face, bringing his lips closer until they met his.

Daniel returned the kiss, about to deepen it when Darren suddenly stopped. He opened his eyes and saw the singer looking past him, at Douglas most likely. There was no doubt about it when tears began to form in Darren’s eyes.

“God, I said I was sorry...it was an accident...I didn’t mean to...”

“Shh, Daz, I know you didn’t. I know,” Daniel said, trying to reassure him before he became hysterical.

“Then why... They think I’m gonna... They think I’m gonna hurt you again, don’t they? Danny, I didn’t mean to! I really didn’t mean to! Please, I didn’t!” He buried his face into Daniel’s chest, tears coming full force as he sobbed.

“Baby, you didn’t hurt me. I’m fine. Really, I am. Just a scratch, love. But you know the doctors; they’re always paranoid something is going to happen. Shh, Darren. It’s alright, sweetie. Shh.” His fingers ran themselves through Darren’s hair, and he laid a kiss upon his head. “I love you, Daz. Come on, shh, it’s alright.”

Darren began to calm, babbling over and over again, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. So sorry.” Daniel continued to hold him, throwing a glare over his shoulder at Douglas. Soon Darren was breathing normally, and his eyes ventured up to Daniel’s.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered again, tracing the scar on Dan’s lips with a pale finger. Daniel shook his head.

“I already told you, I’m fine.” There was silence for a few minutes, as they did nothing but stare into each other’s eyes.

“I love you,” Darren said finally.

“Love you too.” Daniel gently ran his lips against Darren’s forehead. “You should get some rest.”

“Will you stay with me?” Darren’s voice was pleading, but Daniel knew he wasn’t allowed to spend the night.

“For a little while,” he promised. “Just until you fall asleep.” Darren nodded, satisfied, and turned so that his back was up against Daniel’s chest. Daniel pulled the sheets up over them, and while he was in the process of settling his arm around Darren, he ‘accidentally’ ran across his over-sensitive nipples.

“Danny,” Darren growled, eyes still closed, “I thought you wanted me to sleep. You’re waking up other parts of my body.” His hand reached for Daniel’s and dragged it down to his crotch, proving his point. Daniel smiled and kissed Darren’s shoulder.

“Sorry, babe,” he said, gliding his fingers gently across Darren’s growing arousal to show he wasn’t sorry at all. The dark-haired one moaned.

“Is that doctor still in here?” he asked feverishly, grinding himself into Daniel’s hand. Daniel looked over his shoulder and removed his hand from Darren, waving childishly at Douglas. He heard Darren whine from the lack of contact.

“Hey, mate, you think you could give us an hour?” he asked, his meaning ringing clear in his words.

“Sir, I must advise you against that. The patient is unpredictable, and it would be unwise to engage in--”

“Dammit, if Darren’s going to hurt me, then so be it! All I want is an hour without fucking vultures watching us like we’re fresh meat! Leave me alone with him!” Douglas was about to protest again, but a new voice joined in the conversation.

“Agent Douglas, come in here please,” Dr. Beason’s said over an intercom. Douglas glared at Daniel before rising to his feet.

“You’ve got until 11:00, Jones.” He exited the room, and Daniel knew they would have privacy, at least until 11:00. Dr. Beason would see to that.

Daniel let out his breath in a huff, and glanced up at the clock on the wall. 10:45.

_Gee, that guy’s a real giver though, isn’t he?_

He looked back at Darren. His lover had turned over to face him, and was gazing at him with unfathomable sadness in his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Darren said. “I - I’m hurting you right now, aren’t I? By making you be here with me.” Oh God, not again. Darren had become so insecure over the past week, and so needy. He blamed everything on himself, from going to that damn party in the first place to Daniel’s current mood, though neither were his fault.

“Daz, listen to me!” Daniel said, gripping Darren’s chin between his fingers. “You’re not hurting me! None of this is your fault, okay? None of it! I love you, and I love being with you, and I’m going to help you through this no matter what it takes! Got it?!” Darren didn’t reply, just stared at him, and Daniel finally couldn’t take it anymore. Why didn’t Darren believe him?

“I wanna make you feel the ecstasy I feel every moment I’m with you, so you realize how much you _don't_ hurt me,” Daniel said, and captured Darren’s lips with his own. His tongue demanded entrance, which Darren eagerly granted. As Daz’s hands entwined themselves in blond locks, Daniel’s roamed further down, unbuttoning Darren’s black jeans and releasing him from his confines. His fingers ran up and down his length as he felt Darren become harder underneath him. Daz moaned at the touch, thrusting his hips up towards Daniel’s hands. Daniel broke off their passionate union, leaving a trail of wet kisses along Darren’s jaw.

“Oh God, Jonesy,” he heard Darren breathe out his nickname, and smiled against his chest where his teeth were teasing Darren’s sensitive areas. His hands found Darren’s jeans again and tugged on them. Darren lifted himself up and Dan pulled them past his ass and down his legs, throwing them halfway across the room in his urgency. Darren initiated another kiss while his hands fumbled with Daniel’s fly, but Dan pushed him away.

“Only until 11:00, remember?” he explained. “Tonight’s just for you, baby.” Darren was about to disagree, but the words left him as Daniel’s mouth found his hardness. Daniel’s talented tongue moved along the underside of Darren’s cock, bringing a groan from the singer. Dan’s tongue swirled around him and he began to suck.

“Ohhhhh fuck...Dan...fuck...fuck...” Meaningless words tumbled from Darren’s lips as his nails dug into Daniel’s flesh. He threw his head back, moaning each time Daniel’s teeth grazed his shaft. All too soon Darren lost control and came, shooting himself into Daniel’s throat. Dan swallowed it all with practiced expertise and released Darren from his grip, moving himself so he was cradling the dark-haired one in his arms. He kissed Darren, letting the singer taste himself, and then pulled away, watching Daz breathe heavily.

“You’re so beautiful,” Daniel said, kissing him again briefly. He saw Darren’s eyes droop in exhaustion, and smiled. “Rest now, lover,” he said quietly. “I’ll stay with you -- ”

“Until I fall asleep,” Darren finished for him, yawning. “Maybe I should stay awake forever.”

Daniel chuckled. “No, I’ll be back in the morning. Never you worry, Daz. I’ll be back. But until then -- ”

“Rest. I know, I know.” He yawned again, and settled himself into Daniel’s embrace. Soon the angel had drifted to sleep, and Daniel looked up at the clock. 11:00. He gently disentangled himself from Darren and stood, straightening his rumpled clothes. He pulled the blankets back over Daz’s form, and with one last look, made his way to the door.

Douglas opened it for him, a sneer on his face.

“Will we need to change the sheets then?” he mocked, a disgusted look on his face. Daniel merely raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, no, quite all right. I think I got it all.” He gave Douglas a wicked grin before turning to the doctors. “Good night, Dr. Beason, Dr. Johnson.”

“Good night, Mr. Jones,” Dr. Beason said, and the other doctor acknowledged him with a nod. Daniel left the room, closing the door behind him. As he made his way out the wrought-iron gates, he suddenly sensed blood mixing with the sweet taste of Darren, and he licked the small wound, the past week’s events flooding into his mind...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this work has been abandoned and will never be completed.


End file.
